


Almost Easy

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Home run for Hajime and Daichi, M/M, Morning After, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Hajime certainly doesn't need his nosy cousin sending him on blind dates, but once he meets the guy Yui sets him up with, that might just stop being a problem altogether.





	Almost Easy

The room is cold, and Hajime shivers as he tugs the covers more tightly over his naked limbs. Dawn just barely creeps through the crack in the curtains, and a luminous shaft of light falls across the sprawled form next to him.

A corner of the blanket over his bare ass the only protection from the chill in the air, Hajime marvels at how much warmth one body can hold. And Daichi is warm.

Hajime is sure Oikawa would shit a houseload of bricks if he finds out Hajime spent a good part of the night nailing their old rival’s captain. High school feels like forever ago, though, and old volleyball competitive spirit just doesn’t compare to the almost giddy feeling that you’ve met someone who is just  _ right _ for you.

Daichi stirs after shifting in place, the scant amount of covering on him slipping off. His arm blindly swats at where he thinks a blanket should be, and Hajime has to bite his lip at the utterly charming sight. Chuckling, Hajime scoots closer and tucks the other half of the bedspread over Daichi and fits up against the curve of his back.

The irresistible slope of Daichi’s shoulder right in front of him, Hajime can’t help but trace a warm trail of kisses up the column of Daichi’s neck until he reaches the left ear. Remembering a bit of intel from the night before, Hajime drags his tongue around the shell of Daichi’s ear, and a lewd groan tears from Daichi.

Daichi’s back arches, and Hajime takes the opportunity to slide his arms around Daichi’s waist and drag him flush against Hajime’s chest. There’s a throaty chuckle, and Daichi rasps with his sleep-logged voice, “How are you even awake?”

Hajime nips at the smooth flesh of Daichi’s shoulder and murmurs, “Had a really good dream. Then I woke up and remembered it all actually happened.”

“Happy to help.” Daichi lets out a loud yawn and stretches his limbs before easing back into Hajime’s arms. “‘S cold.”

Biting a patch of skin and kissing it right after, Hajime chortles. “You’re the one who keeps throwing off the covers, Sawamura. I was perfectly warm the entire time.”

“Liar.” Daichi pokes at Hajime’s ankle with his heel. “Your feet are freezing.”

Hajime laughs and lets his hands wander down Daichi’s tightly muscled core until they reach a set of truly magnificent thighs. Having done squats in excess of two hundred kilos since he left high school, Hajime knows that kind of power doesn’t come easy. However, he’s grateful for Daichi’s rigid workout regimen. It added at least a good hour to their marathon fucking session. 

Smiling against the nape of Daichi’s neck, Hajime hums. “How did we end up here again?”

“I think you propositioned me an hour after introducing yourself.” Daichi guffaws when Hajime plants a knee in his backside. “Okay, maybe two.”

“Better.” Hajime swings his leaden limbs over Daichi and parks himself on Daichi’s lap, their bare groins grinding together. His breathing runs ragged as he rolls his hips, and Daichi’s hands wrap around Hajime’s waist and dig into his rear, roughly tugging their budding arousals together.

Growling, Hajime leans down and snares a wet, uncoordinated kiss, and Daichi delivers in kind.

_ Well, _ he reminds himself as he grinds against Daichi, his nethers almost ready for an encore,  _ that is about how it started, isn’t it _ ?

 

***

 

Someone sits at the piano in the corner of the diner, hammering out a rendition of an old folk song, complete with a slew of clunkers, and Hajime wishes his date would arrive so they can go literally anywhere else. He certainly doesn’t hate music or pianos, but without something to keep him occupied, he can’t hear anything but the discordant wrong notes.

Blind dates are ridiculous, and Hajime swears he’ll never be duped into one again.

A cold blast of air heralds a new arrival in the restaurant, and Hajime’s eyes narrow when he sees who walks through the door. He knows the face, he’s sure of it, but the name to go with it escapes him. He realizes he’s not alone in that when the newcomer comes straight over to his table and holds out a hand. “I thought that was you. It’s been a while.”

Hajime returns the handshake and nods. “Sure has.” Something claws its way to the forefront of his memory. “Karasuno, right?”

“Right.” Settling into the seat across from Hajime, he offers, “Sawamura Daichi.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” Hajime bobs his head in acknowledgement and scratches his head. “Not to be rude, but I’m kind of waiting for someone.”

Daichi laughs, his teeth flashing brilliant white against his tanned skin. “Oh, she didn’t tell you. Figures.”

“Tell me what?” Hajime’s confusion only drags more wry amusement from Daichi until he protests. “Don’t be a dick, man. Tell me what?”

Swallowing his amusement but not entirely, Daichi explained, “Yui said she had this cousin she’s been trying to get to put himself out there for years and wanted me to take him out.” He gives Hajime a pointed look. “Imagine my surprise when I found out it was you.”

Hajime’s brow knits in irritation. His cousin Michimiya Yui, the one who had arranged this blind date, has a lot to answer for. However, since he isn’t a barbarian raised in a barn, he intends to be the best date possible for the person who made the trip to see him and try to show him a good time. 

“Fair enough.” Hajime dips a finger into his coffee, relieved to find it’s finally cool enough to drink. “So, any idea what’s good here?”

Daichi grins. “Oh, definitely the tofu. Yui mentioned you liked agedashi tofu a lot, and it made me think of this place.”

“Ooh, good call.” On cue, the server arrives with a pair of menus and then a cup of coffee for Daichi, as well. Maybe the bad music isn’t so bad, after all. “So, you’re into dudes, I take it.”

Shrugging, Daichi chuckles. “Oh, I’m into anything that feels right. I’m not picky. And you?”

Taking a long, bitter drag from his black coffee, Hajime offers, “Same, I guess. If I like being around somebody, who gives a damn what’s between their legs. I’ve just been so busy with school that I just don’t get out to mingle much.”

Daichi nods and sighs. “Same. I knew being a teacher would mean a lot of hours. Just didn’t know how many.” He gave Hajime a crooked smile. “But you know how it is. It’s totally worth it.”

At Daichi’s words, Hajime’s heart stutters. “Yeah,” he breathes. He has always had a soft spot for people who do their best for others. So maybe this isn’t the worst date he’s ever had. He definitely won’t tell Yui that, though.

All throughout their meal, Hajime can’t take his eyes off of Daichi. Like any robust adult male, he attacks his meal with gusto, and he makes a point of assuring that Hajime is satisfied with his own selection. Daichi even slows his pace to match Hajime’s so they finish their meal together.

They split the bill rather than argue over who pays, and in under an hour after meeting, the two of them amble away from that hole in the wall restaurant side by side, shoulders brushing together a little too often to be incidental.

Their meandering path leads them to a frosted over park, their frozen breath the only sign of life on a cold December night. Hajime wraps his arms around his torso to fend off the biting chill. He never has dealt well with the cold. 

He blinks in surprise when another jacket drops onto his shoulders over his own, and Daichi gives him a toothy smile. “Don’t want you to freeze before I get you home.”

Hajime wrinkles his nose. “Who’s taking who home? My place is in the other direction.”

“I was following you.” Daichi ducks his head and chuckles. “Well maybe we should go the other way then?”

“Nah.” Hajime shakes his head and pulls Daichi’s coat a little tighter around himself. “There’s a bus stop nearby, I think. I might be a wuss about the cold, but I’ll live for a few more blocks.”

Daichi gestures toward the path leading through the park. “Lead the way.”

Their pace picks up significantly, and Hajime is starting to thaw out finally. Glancing over at Daichi, he grumbles, “How the hell are you not freezing? It’s cold as balls out here.”

“Dunno. Just always warm, I guess.” Daichi wriggles his fingers in front of him. “Well, my hands are a little cold, but I think we can manage.” With that, he tucks one hand into his jeans pocket and the other next to Hajime’s in his coat pocket, their elbows linked. “See. All better.”

Hajime stops and rakes his gaze over Daichi from top to bottom. “I can’t tell if you’re an enormous dweeb or just really smooth.”

With a huff, Daichi says, “Definitely not smooth. Yui has years of evidence on that, if you’re curious.” He tilts his head back and exhales a white cloud of breath. “So, um, I don’t suppose you’d take mercy on this dweeb and maybe let me take you out again sometime?” 

Daichi’s cheeks redden, and Hajime is sure it’s not just from the cold, and his own warm in kind. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Grinning, Daichi lets Hajime guide them to the nearby bus stop and insists on accompanying him on the ride home. “I’m not a thirteen year old girl, Sawamura. I think I can make it home all right.”

Shrugging, Daichi says, “I know. I just wanna see you a little while more. That, and you have my jacket.”

“Oh, damn, you are a liar.” Hajime scoots a little closer to Daichi on the bus bench. “You’re smooth as hell and I can’t even be mad about it.”

As they exit the bus at Hajime’s usual stop, Daichi babbles something or another about Hajime’s assertion being some sort of terrible mistake, and not a single word sinks into Hajime’s brain. His gaze drops to Daichi’s active mouth, full lips cherry red from the chill. 

Hajime presses a finger against Daichi’s lips, murmuring, “You’re kinda cute when you talk too much.” Leaning forward, he brushes his lips against Daichi’s. 

Daichi lists into the kiss, and he grabs two fistfuls of the jacket draped over Hajime’s shoulders and hauls him close. They stagger back until Daichi’s knees hit the nearby bus bench and he drops heavily to his seat.

Attacking each other’s mouths like starving men, Hajime embraces the tight coil of pleasure in his belly. It’s been a damn long time, and Daichi is cute, funny, thoughtful, and sexy as hell. He groans out loud at the thought of thick, muscular thighs wrapped around him.

Hajime straddles Daichi’s lap and snares another kiss, his breath ragged when he pulls away and his heart pounding in his chest. “You wanna come back to my place for coffee, Sawamura?”

“It’s a little late for more coffee, isn’t it?” Daichi’s eyes are closed and his head tilted back, exposing the smooth column of his throat, and Hajime itches to litter that perfect skin and mark his territory.

If only Daichi would catch his drift. 

With a chortle, Hajime leans closer, hovering barely a hair’s breadth from Daichi’s face. “I think you’re missing what I’m saying. When I say coffee, I really mean if you want some extra energy, I’d really like us to spend the rest of the night fucking each other’s brains out.”

Daichi’s jaw drops open and snaps shut again, eyes wide open now. His face reddens at Hajime’s blunt proposition, but there is an unmistakable stir of interest blooming under his belt that Hajime can feel through their clothes. 

“Oh hell yeah,” Daichi rasps, and it’s all Hajime can do to lead Daichi the rest of the way home so they can get this show on the road somewhere warm.

 

***

 

Spent and drowsy once again, Hajime sprawls out on Daichi’s chest and groans loudly. “Now I wanna go back to sleep, but it’s almost time to get up.”

Daichi lets out a long, dragging yawn. “Who cares what time it is? It’s New Year’s Eve and Saturday and cold outside. What could you possibly have to do on a day like this?”

Hajime smiles as he brushes a kiss to Daichi’s lips. “Besides the laundry I’ve been ignoring and attacking the layer of dust that’s on literally everything I own?” With another peck on the tip of Daichi’s nose, Hajime answers, “Not a damn thing.”

“Good.” Daichi snares Hajime’s mouth for a proper kiss, and Hajime can feel the last bits of willpower leach from his limbs. 

When he buries his face in the hollow of Daichi’s shoulder and sighs in contentment, Daichi murmurs, “Besides, it’s my birthday. I should at least have one wish come true.”

“Oh?” Hajime lifts his head and meets Daichi’s gaze. “You brave enough to let me make you a cake, Sawamura?”

Daichi laughs, his entire body shaking with mirth, and Hajime enjoys the feeling of it against his skin. “Nope. I need to see your cooking credentials first.”

“Big baby.” Hajime once again nuzzles against Daichi and lets the pull of sleep take over him, the arms looped around his waist warm and welcome.

In the last few moments before he drifts off, Hajime notes that he will have to add a prayer and a fortune for Yui at the shrine this New Year’s. He definitely owes her one.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Daichi. You completely and utterly deserve this.


End file.
